parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Shantirella
SuperWhyMovies' movie-spoof of Disney 1950 film "Cinderella". Cast *Cinderella - Shanti (The Jungle Book) *Prince Charming - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *The Fairy Goodmother - Flora (w/ Fauna and Merryweather as extras; Sleeping Beauty) *Jaq - Mushu (Mulan) *Gus - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Lady Tremaine - Aunt Sarah (Lady and the Tramp) *Lucifer - Dragon the Cat (The Secret of NIMH) *The King - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *The Grand Duke - Human Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Anastasia Tremaine - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Drizella Tremaine - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Bruno - Hero (Thumbelina (1994) *Major - Samson (Sleeping Beauty) *Perla Mouse - Miss Bunny (Bambi) *Mary Mouse - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *The Mice - Various Animals *The Birds - Birds (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs; Bambi and Sleeping Beauty) *Cinderella's Father - Cassim (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) *Young Cinderella - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Young Anastasia Tremaine - Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Young Drizella Tremaine - Young Wendy (Tinker Bell) *The Royal Messager - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Bruno as Footman - Edgar (The Aristocats) *Major as Coachman - John Rolfe (Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World) *The Guards - Frollo's Soliders (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) Clips used *The Jungle Book 1&2 *Sleeping Beauty *Mulan *The Princess and the Frog *Lady and the Tramp *The Secret of NIMH *The Emperor's New Groove *The Black Cauldron *Peter Pan *Thumbelina (1994) *Bambi *The Great Mouse Detective *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Tinker Bell *The Aristocats *Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World *The Hunchback of Notre Dame Scenes *Shantirella part 1: Opening Credits ("Cinderella") *Shantirella part 2: Once Upon a Time/Shanti's Past *Shantirella part 3: Wake up, Shanti/("A Dream is Wish Your Heart Makes") *Shantirella part 4: Meet Louis the Alligator *Shantirella part 5: Waking up, Dragon the Cat/Hero fights with Dragon *Shantirella part 6: Sneaking Past Dragon/Getting Breakfeast/Dragon chasing Louis *Shantirella part 7: Serving the Step Family/Facing Aunt Sarah *Shantirella part 8: At the Castle/Plans for the Ball *Shantirella part 9: ("Sing Sweet Nightingale")/The Letters for the Ball *Shantirella part 10: Mushu and Louis Help Shanti's Dress ("The Work Song") *Shantirella part 11: Mushu and Louis vs. Dragon Cat/Working on Shanti's Dress ("The Work Song" (Reprise) *Shantirella part 12: Princess Eilonwy and Wendy Darling Tears Shanti's Dress *Shantirella part 13: Shanti Meets the Fairy Goodmothers ("Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo") *Shantirella part 14: At the Palace Ball *Shantirella part 15: ("So This is Love") *Shantirella part 16: Pacha fights with Kuzco *Shantirella part 17: Aunt Sarah Tells the News *Shantirella part 18: The Duke Arrives/Princess Eilonwy Tries to the Glass Slipper *Shantirella part 19: Hero to the Rescue/Wendy Darling Tries to the Glass Slipper *Shantirella part 20: Finale ("A Dream is Wish Your Heart Makes" (Reprise)/End Credits Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Cinderella Movies